


flipped

by blueasever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mistaken identities, Temporarily Unrequited Love, basically everyone goes to the same school and no one plays volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueasever/pseuds/blueasever
Summary: It’s not that he isn’t good enough, it’s just that the odds weren’t in his favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's my v late oisuga week 2017 entry for day 4: (idols) / mistaken identity

According to google, there are about 2.303 million people in Miyagi. Meaning, there are about two million people that Koushi could have met and befriended. And among those millions, about a few thousands go to his school, less than a hundred have shared the same classes as him, while only a handful are close friends with him. So when he thinks about it, it’s really not that surprising when the one person he happens to like is someone who doesn’t feel the same way about him.

 

It’s like winning the lottery, a one in a million chance. The way Koushi sees it, it’s not that he isn’t good enough, _it’s just that the odds weren’t in his favor._ It’s all in the numbers, really. Nothing personal.

 

( _But that doesn’t mean he’s not at least gonna give it a shot._ )

 

* * *

 

 

When Oikawa heard that “the pretty one with the beauty mark from the honor’s section” wanted to meet him later behind the school’s bleachers, a place famous for confessions, his face lit up immediately, internally giving himself a high five as he thanked Makki for passing the message along.

 

 _Ah, it must be her._ Who would’ve guessed that after a series of casual flirting, he’d unintentionally made the famous Kiyoko-san fall for him.

 

( _Or so he thought._ )

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa quickly packs his notebook and pens into his bag, not bothering to stay and chat. Under a minute, he nears the meeting spot but quickly comes to a halt when he glimpses a person’s silhouette.

 

 _Well, this was awkward._ Someone else was already waiting behind the school’s bleachers. It was a silver-haired boy that was on the same year as Oikawa, the person keeps habitually checking the time on his watch and he seems like he’s trying to internally prepare for something. Was he here to receive a confession too? He was pretty decent looking, even had nice clear skin, and if Oikawa remembers correctly, he was an honor student too. Overall, he had the typical polite boy-next-door aura that girls found attractive so that must be it.

 

When Oikawa glances at him again, he’s walking towards Oikawa, back straightened and eyes glittering with determination.

* * *

 

 

“Oikawa, I like you. Please go out with me.” Suga says, straight to the point, looking right into Oikawa’s eyes. There’s red blooming on his cheeks and he’s breathing like he just ran a marathon but it’s okay because _he did it_ , he finally confessed ( _audibly, while maintaining eye-contact!_ ), he didn’t chicken out this time.

 

Now Oikawa _knows_.

 

There’s only two possible outcomes and the thought helps Koushi steady his breathing and stop overthinking. Whatever happens next will be up to Oikawa, he’s done his part.

 

Oikawa assesses the boy in front of him, taken aback by his bold confession. He has his hands clutched together, his body slowly relaxing after the confession. Oikawa looks at his face and admires the determination in his eyes, then he notices the tiny dot under one of his eyes. That’s when realization hits him.

 

_The pretty one with the beauty mark from the honor’s section._

_Oh._

 

Well, looking closely, the silver-haired boy _was_ pretty, had a beauty mark and was indeed in the honor’s section. Exactly like Makki described. _So it wasn’t Kiyoko-san after all._ Disappointment rushes over him but he tries his best to not let it show. Contrary to what Iwa-chan spews out, he had _manners_.

 

This isn’t the first time he’s rejecting someone but this is the first time that a _boy’s_ ever confessed to him so he wasn’t really sure if he should handle it similarly. “Well um, I’m quite flattered Refreshing-kun but…” Oikawa manages to say while trying to think of a polite way to phrase his rejection before Suga momentarily cuts him off.

 

“It’s Suga, Sugawara Koushi.” Suga calmly interjects.

 

“Right, well _Suga-chan_ , I’m sorry but I’m just really busy and I’m not sure if I’m ready to be in a relationship again so I’m afraid I can’t accept your feelings now.” He tries to phrase is as kindly as possible, not too gentle but not too harsh. Just enough to encourage Suga to hopefully accept it and move on. It’s not exactly the truth, but it’s not an entire lie either. Besides, Oikawa didn’t even know his name so it’s not like he could just accept his confession; no matter how genuine the other boy seemed.

 

“ _Ah, I knew you were going to say that._ Don’t worry, I already knew you didn’t feel the same way, I mean you don’t even know me. Uh, how do I say this, you see, I just wanted to let you know, for the sake of trying and all that.” Suga tells him with a private smile, like he really did _know_ what Oikawa was gonna say, like he was just waiting for Oikawa to reject him to see an end result. “I just—I just wanted to let you know that I’m here, I exist and I like you. So now you know and ugh god, sorry for rambling.” He opens his mouth like he’s about to say more but when he meets Oikawa’s eyes again, he stops himself from saying more, the previously disappearing blush blooming back up to his cheeks.

 

Oikawa wouldn’t admit it but the display is kind of _cute._ And he likes that he’s finally seeing the silver-haired boy be more a little ruffled and uncoordinated, now he finally looks a bit more like a person who’s confessing instead of a person who’s about to get into a chess match. His reasoning was pretty unique too. “Suga-chan, I must say, this is probably the most peaceful confession that ever happened to me. Thanks for understanding. I hope you don’t take it personally.” The kind smile Oikawa gives this time isn’t faked or forced.

 

“It’s okay. Anyways, thanks for hearing me out. I’ll see you around, Oikawa.” Suga says serenely. Based on his facial expression, Oikawa could see that Suga was probably _not okay_. Aside from the red on his cheeks, he looked way too calm to be okay, its like he’d been rehearsing this. Suddenly, Oikawa feels helplessness overcome his body. People had different ways of handling rejection and this was his first time witness someone accept it so gracefully, _so readily_.

 

Too stunned to say anything, Oikawa watches Suga as he gives one last kind smile before calmly walking away like they were just done discussing the weather or something. _Wow. That was new._

 

Now, Oikawa definitely knows Sugawara Koushi exists because he’s left quite an impression.  _How refreshing._

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the book to movie adaptation with the same title so uhhh im still deciding if I wanna turn this into a multi-chapter fic bec obvs I can't leave a broken-hearted suga, but no promises. I haven't even finished my other multi-chapter fic from last time and I also wanna submit my other unfinished drafts for oisuga week so yeahhhhh
> 
> this work, like my other works, is unbeta'd and im still v new to writing fics so please don't be shy & leave any corrections for typos/grammar mistakes 
> 
> thanks for giving your time to read this or any of my fics, sorry im too shy to reply to the comment most of the times (((o(*°▽°*)o)))


End file.
